Party in the Castle
by Gleidison
Summary: AU. David gives a party in his castle to which Robin and the Huntsman are invited. Some cups of wine later, something really good can happen to the three of them. Slash. Hunstman/Robin Hood/Prince Charming (David).


**This a long ago request from a friend, so I'm giving it to her. I've had a lot of interest on the thinking of a threeway among David, Graham and Robin. First, I was planning to make Robin and Graham, but I was confused. As they are so much hot and all have perfect butts, it was hard to decide who to play who, so I just decided for a ménage and ended up my confusion.**

The party was in the highest plane it could be. The men were drinking and throwing flattery to the single ladies, who dance prettily with their high class dress. Even the employees where being harassed by them. The married ones where in the royal line, dancing with their wives, as did David and Snow White. However, David was a little bit high with the cups of wine he has been drinking the whole night.

The Huntsman was just at the side, watching the party. Although he and Robin Hood had taken almost the whole meat of the feast, he was not in the mood to dance with someone… Well, at least not any woman. Almost all ladies of the party had invited him for a dance, but he denied. All he wished right now was to be alone with some of those men and dance along with them.

Women were fine. He loved to be in their company, but after his resurrection by the hands of Emma, and he didn't even know how she did it, he was very interested in men. It was not strange at all. Maybe it was the heart he got or something like that.

"Wanna dance, Hunt?" he heard someone ask.

"Um… Hey, Hood. This is not my name, but did I hear you correctly?" he questioned. Robin Hood was a beautiful man. Perfectly in his patterns, but the Huntsman was pretty sure he was straight and he also was sure that he should be drunk to ask something like that.

"Yeah, maybe," Hood made him take a look around. "The party is almost over, so, if we mess a little now, it won't be a problem. Everybody will probably think we're drunk," Robin said.

"Wait, you're not drunk?" the hunter inquired shocked.

"Maybe a bit. I don't drink that much…" the archer said, "So… Wanna dance?"

"I don't think so," the hunter said, "Perhaps when the feast comes a little more stirred."

"I'll remember that," Robin said.

He wasn't drunk, he was pretty sure, but he knew the concept of bisexuality wasn't common on Fairytale Land. Take a man as his bed partner was something he did a lot. Of course, not before the death of his wife and son. He walked to Snow White and Prince Charming, who were talking to Thomas and Cinderella.

"May I have your lady?" he questioned.

"Of course," Charming answered.

"Actually, I was talking to Snow White," he played and the five of them burst in laughter.

"Okay," Snow White said, "You may have my lady."

"Really?" Charming asked playfully.

"Yes… Thomas, can I have yours," she said.

Hood realize they should be drunk. It was the party of return. Maybe they really should be enjoying that much, but it was turning weird.

Soon, Hood and Charming were no longer the only strange couple in the dance floor. Cinderella and Snow White were dancing together and Ruby was dancing with Emma, who gave Hook's hand to Phillip, while Aurora and Mulan were dancing together. That opened a very jolly place and, knowing it would look like a joke, Robin pressed Charming's ass a bit, feeling the flesh filling his palms. Immediately, however, David stopped dancing and stared at him.

"Did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, King, I should…"

"Come with me."

David walked through the room, expecting for Hood to follow him. Noticing the situation, Graham decided to be a little lurk to the pair.

He followed Charming and Hood to the royal room and stood at the door, listening to the conversation inside.

"Why did you do that?" David questioned.

"It was a joke. Besides, well, you have a really nice ass. Anyone would have wanted to press it," Hood said disdainfully.

"You want to take it?" Charming asked.

The Huntsman's eyes blew wide with this sentence coming to his ears.

"I… What?" Robin inquired.

"You want to take my ass. I mean… You want to have sex with me."

Graham eyes blew even wider now. Was Prince Charming really asking for Robin Hood to fuck him? If it was the case, he wanted to be in that position. Prince Charming was one of the most beautiful man in the kingdom, he was completely a fuck dream.

"I do," he said opening the door. "If Robin Hood won't take this honor of fucking you, I will."

"I didn't say I won't take it," Hood contradicted.

"Well, you took so long…" the hunter couldn't finish. Charming pulled him inside the room and locked the door.

"So, that's the deal. As you asked first," David said, "You will fuck me, Huntsman… But you, Hood, you will give me the pleasure of seeing you fucking him."

Robin Hood grinned immediately, while Graham was little surprised. He had no problem with bottoming, but he never thought he would do it to Robin Hood. Well, he was locked in a room and if it meant to get fucked by him while fucking David, it would be a real pleasure.

With no warning, Prince Charming wrapped his arms around the huntsman's neck, while Robin Hood embraced his waist, pulling his, already hard, clothed member against the hunter's ass. David kissed him fiercely, while Hood nipped on his neck, making him sigh in pleasure.

"You know," Robin whispered in his ears, "I've fantasized about me fucking your ass a lot of time," he took his earlobe between his teeth.

"I can say the same about yours and Prince's" the hunter confirmed.

"We may violate some rules, if you want," the archer said low enough just for him and Charming understand.

"Of course," David said and unbuttoned his vests. The hunters did the same, until they were all unclothed, embracing each other again. This time, David was in the center, with Graham rubbing his strong and virile member between the cheeks of his ass. Meanwhile, Hood was rubbing their members together, giving both of them a blast of pleasure.

Impatient, David kneeled, with a man on each of his sides, and started mouthing Graham's cock, who moaned in pleasure, while masturbating Robin with the other hand. This one was simply concentrated in the heat of the hand over his member. It was a surprise when the mouth replaced it.

Graham, not wanting a simple hand as reward, obligated Robin to knee down, so David could stay on all four while sucking his dick. This gave the hunter the space he needed, between the cheeks of the prince's ass. He pushed them a little away and licked once, slowly and strongly. David released Robin's cock to moan at that. Then, the hunter started sucking and licking harder and harder, making the prince moan even more.

"I want some of it too," Hood said taking his member free. He went to beside Graham and took a space, licking the little pink hole in front of him. Graham also took the chance to kiss sometimes, before licking at the entrance of David's.

"Have the honors," the huntsman said.

"Thank you, sir… But don't forget you'll be my girl before the night ends. Orders of the prince," the archer said.

He kneeled and put his cock between David's buttocks, rubbing it gently on them.

"Oh, please," the prince begged, "Put it inside me. I want it all. Fuck me already"

"You want it," Robin applied a little pressure at the princes entrance, and his lubed by saliva fingers started going in the slick hole. "You'll have it."

David moaned as he felt the fullness of Robin's cock fill him up. Graham wanted no to be left behind. He stick his tongue out and licked Hood's hole, pushing hard to keep his butt cheeks away, so they could not disturb him. Robin was moaning in pleasure of both sensations of being inside the prince's tight hole and having Graham's wet and warm tongue caressing his hole.

Graham stood on his knees and place his cock at Hood's entrance. The archer slowed his movement's inside of David, so he could take the length of the Huntsman dick inside of him.

Graham did it slowly and pleasantly, and so did Robin. David was impatient with it, so he pushed his hips backwards, to have Hood's dick stick inside of him, as well as he pushed the archer to swallow the hunter's cock in a single time. The three of them moaned in pleasure.

So, Robin started moving again, taking Graham's cock, while giving his to Charming. In a move, he sweet spot was touched. With a guttural moan he slammed his hips forward and made David scream with the same sensation.

"You did well," Robin said, giving a few more thrusts, "But now is my turn."

Graham took his member out of Robin and switched places with him. David laid on his back, as Graham put his already lubed cock at his entrance and pulled a little in.

"Oh, yeah… Give me that cock," Charming said, going insane with the thick member going inside him. His hole was burning, but he just cared for the pleasure.

Graham pushed further, hitting David's spot at the first thrust. That acquired a scream of pleasure from the Prince.

"Learn how to do it," Graham said to Robin Hood.

Robin laughed and massaged the hunter's ass. He pressed each cheek and slapped them at each thrust Graham gave to David. So, he made his way down, licking Graham's neck, and them his back, until his tongue has reached the cleft of his ass and then his hole. Graham moaned in satisfaction, as the archer's tongue spun and thrust into his hole. As he moved faster for his ecstasy, he hit the spot inside David more and more until the prince was shooting all over his own belly and screaming, begging Graham to fuck his brains off.

"Oh, yeah…" He moaned, "But you haven't accomplished your duties… I wanna see Robin fucking you, Huntsman."

"As you wish, prince," Robin pushed Graham shoulder blades slowly, so he was bowed over David. The prince pushed himself away, just enough so his hole was right in front of Graham's face.

Robin prepared himself behind Graham and…

_Wow! It was big._

The prince haven't mentioned that is was such a thick cock. It was invading him slowly, put still pleasantly. The hunter moaned, as his tongue started working on David entrance. The sensation was making the prince's cock turn hard again.

Robin gave a small thrust, just to test the insides of Graham's hole, as the latter moaned in David's ass. He thrust once again, this time a little harder, and then again and again, until he had found a rhythm which was pleasant for both. David was only watching, stroking his own already hard member.

"I'm sorry, Prince Charming," Graham said.

"For what–"

David was interrupted by Graham's pull on his thighs. The hunter placed his member quickly in the prince's hole and thrust fiercely. David screamed at the pain and the pleasure. It was definitely big. Not as big as Robin's, but too big to take all at once.

A few tears of pleasure escaped his eyes.

"Oh, yes," he said, "I'm coming again…"

"So do I," Robin warned.

Graham had no need to say anything. He thrust as fast as he could inside of David, before he felt the come of Robin feeling him, and a few moments ago, he felt David coming for the second time, splattering the come over their bellies. With the thrust being unstoppable, the three of them kept moaning while Graham was going in and out, taking and expelling, David's hole and Robin's cock, until his apex came, and he loaded everything inside of the prince.

The three men fell over the bed, exhausted by the orgasm sensation.

"You are so good at fucking," David said, "Maybe we could do this again someday."

"I doubt it you will remember tomorrow," Graham said, and both him and Robin laughed.

*o*o*o*

The hunt was going prettily well that day. The union of Robin Hood and Huntsman acquired already seven deer, and they could find more. But they were already tired.

"So," Graham said, "Maybe we could go sell them, and then I'll show you the power of _that_ arrow."

"Okay," Robin smiled, "I have a quiver too, and remember that you enjoy my arrow better."

They words were cut by the sound of a horse coming. The hid into the woods, but were surprised by Charming's figure appearing, riding his white horse.

"Hey, Prince," Hood said grinning.

"Hello, hunters. I think we have an unended business," he said.

"What one, Prince? I think you had paid us everything," Graham said.

"Yeah… But you haven't paid me yet," David grinned, "You own me a very pleasant night, because I can't forget the first one."

Both hunters looked at each other and grinned.

It was going to be (another) long night.


End file.
